Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed
by Warmachine375
Summary: What if Elaine were to drink the Fountain's waters and became immortal instead of Ban during a demon attack? After Ban's death, Elaine took the blame of the burning of the Fairy King's Forest and was sentenced to death for the sin of greed. Eventually she ended becoming a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed. I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading a Nanatsu no Taizai Gaiden: Ban's Sidestory, I've been thinking of "What If Elaine were to drink the entire cup filled with waters of everlasting life and became immortal instead of Ban as he intends her to do to save her life during the fat clown-like Demon's attack on the Fairy King's Forest and after defeating the Demon, Elaine felt sad of Ban's death and turned herself in to the kingdom of Liones who accuses her for destroying her own country and taking the Fountain of Youth for herself and sentences her to death. Eventually she would become a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed instead of Ban?"**

**Might be a good AU story don'cha think? I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai at all. The awesome manga belongs to Nakaba Suzuki.**

**Enjoy**! ;-)

* * *

Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, a small young blond-haired girl with orange eyes clad in simple jail clothes awoke in her cell, heavily guarded by knights and soldiers of the kingdom with few items in her possession. As she helped herself up, the girl rubbed her temple after experiencing severe headaches to ease the pain.

"Oww my head really hurts" as she still rubbed her head "Never thought being an immortal can feel that headache. Ugh." the girl commented.

Then she noticed a tray of food and water being given to her daily by a routine shift on the floor and her stomach growled.

"I'm kinda feeling hungry anyway" as she picked up the tray and began to eat. While chewing and drinking, the girl began to recall everything what she knew within her mind: she is no ordinary girl or even a human at all, she is a fairy or to be exact an immortal fairy.

Her name is Elaine, the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth and sister of the Fairy King Harlequin. Currently she is in prison for the crime of greed, accused of destroying her own country and taking the Fountain of Youth for herself by the kingdom of Liones who was in alliance with the fairy nation.

Having recalled who she was, Elaine also remembered that yesterday was her 33rd execution lately which involves being dismembered brutally but it failed to kill her once again like all other executions due to her immortality. Although her race, the fairies are immortal who can never age or feel sick but can be killed by physical means like murder, Elaine was a special case: she drank the waters of the Fountain of Youth, her country's national treasure and the source of life for the sustainability of the Fairy King's Forest and became truly immortal, never to die from murder or disease at all, the aging is another thing since she already lived 700 years before drinking the cup.

"Those humans didn't get, how they call it, the memo that I can't be killed by any means of execution and yet they still continue to do so 33 times lately!" as Elaine sighed of the human stubbornness.

But it wasn't her entire fault to drink the whole cup. Elaine did this because a man who was famously known for his constant thievery in Britannia told her to in order to save her life during a Demon's attack. That man's name is Ban, the one who destroyed her depression for 700 years in just seven days of interacting with each other.

Looking out in a small window of her cell, Elaine began to recall that moment like if it was yesterday...

"Oh Ban why did you leave me alone in this world?" she said as tears in her eyes began to flow.

_700 Years ago_

In the Fairy King's Forest, Elaine watched with tears in her eyes as her brother Harlequin about to leave when she and her fellow fairies watch as their Fairy King leave.

"Big brother, please don't leave me! Don't leave alone to guard the Fountain without you!" as she tried to plead Harlequin not to go.

"But I can't! Helbram and the others are in danger. I can't leave them like this!", Harlequin justified his reason to leave as he flew in full speed to rescue his best friend Helbram.

"Brotheeerr!" Elaine cried in grief.

As a result, Elaine had guarded the Fountain of Youth for 700 years in solitude, having thwarted all attempts mostly by humans: a aging king desiring immortality sent an army to invade her home, a merchant who dreamt of endless riches and attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth from her; and finally a savage tribe attempted to burn the Fairy King's Forest down with her to take the national treasure for themselves.

All that changed when she met Bandit Ban...

_20 Years ago_

At the Sacred Tree, a young man climbed up the tree of humongous size by hopping from branch to branch with a merry look on his face and a sing-song tune in his voice.

"A lick will add ten years to your life. A swallow will add a hundred years to your life. Drink it all and you'll live foreveeer!"

Finally reaching the tree, the young man set his bag on top of the tree and was about to help himself up.

"There! According to Zhivago's info, on top of this tree, is where 'the treasure protected by a saint' should beeee!"

On the other hand, Elaine noticed his presence and stared at him innocently. The man stood up and stared at her for a few minutes before laying his eyes on the Fountain of Youth.

"Oohh! There's the treasure, 'the Fountain of Youth! If you drink the water flowing from the cup, you'll be granted eternal life..huuh? Although the story seemed exaggerated, there's no saint protecting the treasure" the young man looks him awe at his prize. Hearing this, Elaine began to make her move as the bandit looked at her and asked "Are you lost little girl?"

"I'm protecting the Fountain...", Elaine spoke innocently as she levitated much to human's astonishment. "From bandits like you" as she raised her hand that summoned hard winds to blow the man away.

"Wha- wa..wait!" the human bandit tried to resist the force of the wind conjured by Elaine and flew right off the Sacred Tree. "Whoaaaa! I'm gonna diiiiiieeee! the man cried frantically as he fell.

"Don't worry. Even if you die, you'll continue to live on as part of this forest" Elaine said after easily blowing off the bandit. Noticing a change in the clouds. "Those clouds looks ominous though..is it a sign" as she wonders but loses her though when she saw the bandit climbing back up again repeating the same words again just like the last time before sending him flying away again. The human persistently climbed back again and again and again as Elaine repeatedly blew him off until they're both annoyed.

"Knock it off already!" the human bandit exclaimed. "That's my line!", Elaine retorted. Both silently called each other '_so annoying_'

"And how are you still alive? No human should be able to survive after falling from this height!" Elaine demanded an explanation from the human.

Weeeeeel...I'd get caught in a branch, or get cushioned by a cluster of trees or get lucky and fall on top of a Giant King Trumpet Mushroom.

"...No way...why would this forest protect a human...?" Elaine looked in disbelief of what the human just said.

"Kah Kah! How should I know?" the bandit couldn't know the answer but readies his three-section staff continuing "...But it's surprising that you, little miss, would be the guardian of the treeeasure. Now matter how you look at it, you're more a little girl than a saint, but...I won't hold back against youu!"

"_A weapon imbued with power.. Kill and steal...All humans think are_", Elaine thought in her mind. Then the bandit swings his weapon in a kung fu-fashion, Elaine raised her hand to attack. But instead of attacking Elaine, the human used the three-section staff to swiftly take the cup as fast as lightning and sniffed at it "It's..not alcoholic. Too baad"

Elaine saw this and realized that the bandit took the cup without noticing as she turned around to see where the Fountain was placed upon was missing.

"N...No!" she cried in panic. "Cheers to my long and prosperous li-" the young man said cheerfully as he was about to drink the cup but was cut off when Elaine immobilized him by summoning the tree's branches on him. "-fe?" his sentence was finished.

Elaine sighed in relief as the bandit tried desperately to break free "THE HELL IS THIIIIS!? HEY! LET ME GO!"

"I don't expect you humans to understand...but without this Fountain of Youth, the forest will die!" Elaine explaining to the struggling man.

"Oh, I got it!" the man exclaimed just after a few seconds much to Elaine's surprise and disbelief.

"I...I got it? That's such an obvious lie!" Elaine believed that the bandit is lying.

"Noooo, I'm serious!" the person said defending himself.

"_What a foolish human..He doesn't even know that we fairies can read the hearts of humans.._" Elaine thought as she is confident that the man is clearly lying of his words, reading his heart.

But instead of lies, Elaine heard truthful words in the man's heart. _Oh well, I guess I have to give up.._

"_Huh?_" Elaine mentally thought in surprise. "The ale made from the forest's wild-berries is reeeeally goooood.." as he commented but deep in his heart _Maaan, what a wasted trip_. He continued to comment in his current situation. _It'd be a shame if I couldn't drink it anymore..._

_And there's something bottomless that spreads in this man's heart_ she mentally said before releasing the human off the branches he was trapped in much to his surprise.

"Who...are you?" Elaine asked. "Can't you tell by looking? I'm a bandit! Bandiit!" the human retorted at such a dumb question.

"That's not what I meant. What's.." she said trying to ask his name again before he finally answered.

"I go by Bandit Ban. You little girl" Ban said as he relax his shoulders from the stiffness he'd endure by Elaine's branches.

"I'm not a kid..and it's Elaine" she gave her name to Ban. _What a weird human_ she thought.

As the two settled down and talked with Ban hanging from the branch and herself floating in the air as Elaine wonders aloud. "I wonder what happened..How was a human let through? Until now, the Forest has never let a single person with malice in...an aging king dreamt of ruling forever and sent an army to invade... a merchant dreamt of obtaining endless riches and attempted to steal the fountain of youth... a savage tribe attempting to burn down the whole forest with me"

Turning to Ban, she asked. "What's your reason...for wanting the Fountain of Youth?"

"Hm, well...even though my life hasn't been all that great, if I live long enough..something good might happen...something like that. That's about it" Ban replied to her question. Elaine saw the truth of his words in his heart as she saw Ban living a life of poverty, forcing him to resort to steal from people to survive, some of them left him beaten up.

"But what if you obtain immortality...and even then nothing good happens to you?" Elaine asked another question. "Ahn?" Ban responded.

"I've been protecting this forest and the cup in place of my brother, the Fairy King of this forest...for several hundred years, nothing good has ever happened to me at that time." Elaine told Ban of her status as a Guardian Saint.

"Wha...seven hundred years?" Ban said as he looked in surprise. "...Are you shocked? Even though I looked like this, I've lived a life ten times longer than you have" Elaine said as she hung her head down.

"That must be boring as hell!" the bandit exclaimed of her solitude life which caused Elaine to tilt over her floating position and being irked by his words.

"Tha...that's what you had to say...? It's the first time anyone's said that to.." the Guardian Saint trying to control her temper but sadly it failed. "OF COURSE IT'S BORING! BORING BORING BORING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING OUTSIDE THIS FOREST FOR THE PAST SEVEN HUNDRED YEARS!" Elaine yelled at Ban in an outburst before panting in tiredness of her release of hot air.

Ban on the other hand, nearly fell off his sitting spot when his ears got caught in Elaine's sudden outburst had not for his reflexes. "...She's too much for me..." the young man said out loud before hopping down from the Sacred Tree. "Hey!" Elaine tried to get Ban back but assumed that he won't be coming back.

Elaine could only watch and sulk in sadness. "I wish...he had stayed and talked a little longer..." she thought out loud.

Sitting alone near the Fountain of Youth, Elaine was greeted by book shown by Ban in her face. "Tadaaaaa! This is the label of the Aberdeen ale that I was talking about earlier. The bittersweet fragrance of the wild-berry is amazing! No matter how much you drink, you'll never get wasted. I got some from a long time ago from Zhivago, a guy I met in a prison in Aberdeen. If I have never gotten to try it, my whole life would have been a waste!" the young bandit explained the contents from the book he had showed to Elaine.

"And the next page is.." Ban continued before being interrupted.

"...Ban!" Elaine exclaimed in shock "Wh- why?" she asked.

"This is my secret treasure that I dropped before you blew me off...my Ale Label Collectiooooon!" Ban explained his reasons.

"That's not what I meant...why did you come back?" Elaine asked one more time after receiving a different answer. "I wanted to show this you people of the **Boredom Clan**." Ban quickly gave his answer. Looking at his ale collection, Ban frowned, "But no one understands how amazing this thing is..." Elaine slightly chuckled. "...Hey can you show me some more" she asked.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking abouuuut!", Ban exclaimed with excitement. _He's a really weird human_, Elaine thought.

In seven days, Elaine and Ban interacted with each other; telling about her brother to Ban, being quite embarrassed to see the man in his birthday suit when Ban asked her to go for a swim together, talking about the Goblin a dark ale being the most famous one and its bitter taste of the roasted wheat is the ale's selling point, explaining to Ban about the almoca leaf and even about the concept of human greed. At that time, Elaine started to develop feelings for Ban, one of those moments she was both embarrassed and upset that Ban can't even tell how she felt resulting to weakly pummel him to no effect.

After seven days, Elaine sighed which Ban doesn't seem to take it lightly. "Hey, heeey, are you getting bored only after seven daaays? We're only halfway though the book!" playfully berated her.

"Tha...that's not it! It's just...you see, I don't even drink, so I feel like I'm becoming an expert in something useless for me..." Elaine quickly defended her reason to sigh.

Ban appeared to buy that and Elaine tells him that she enjoyed his stories and felt like she was on a journey with him. When Ban get up to find food, Elaine showed a glad look on her face but didn't notice a dark presence coming to the forest as she was reading half of the book left.

Elaine spoke out loud that she wished Ban came to steal her instead of the Fountain of Youth, which Ban, having found some cowberries quite fast, overheard and asked her if she wanna make that happen much to her embarrassment. When Ban decides to make it happen, Elaine tells him not to make fun of her. But Ban states that he's serious and called Elaine the first person to really listen to what he has to say since he doesn't get along particularly well with other people.

With a huge blush on her face, Elaine was excited but tells Ban that she can't leave the Forest due to her duties as the Guardian Saint of the Fountain but Ban quickly makes a proposal that he'll find her brother and bring him back that will relieve her of her duties. Hearing his words, Elaine quickly hugged him as her way of thank you.

Then suddenly, a large fat demon that looks like clown suddenly appeared, destroying the top of the Sacred Tree it landed and roared loudly before unleashing a demonic fire that caused tremendous damage to the forest and killed everything in its range of fire.

Elaine and Ban slightly manage to evade the Demon's descent as they try to help each other up.

"*cough* What..*cough* What is that monster?!" Ban frantically asked, having suffered from the fall earlier. "Ban! Pull yourself together!" Elaine said showing concern of his safety.

Answering to Ban's question previously, "The Forest of the Fairy King can't be burnt by natural fire...If it's being burnt..then it's "**Purgatory Fire**"! This unnatural power...there's no doubt about it" Elaine explained with fear of terror. "It's from the Demon Clan! They should have been sealed away after losing to the Goddess Clan in an ancient war...how is this possible?!" The Demon then took a look around with malevolent malice as if searching for something after gazing at its destructive power on the forest.

"Elaine! Where's the fountain?" Ban asked after listening to the fairy's explanation.

"Don't worry I got it!" Elaine replied, having already the cup in her hands or more precisely a branch she summoned to lift it from its place.

"That monster might be after it! Take the cup with you and run!" the man said as he brandished his three-section staff to battle the Demon.

"You too! The Demon hasn't noticed us yet!" the fairy tried to plead Ban not to risk their presence known to the Demon's view.

"Shhh! Thaaat's why we have to take it down in one hit!" Ban sing-song said as he swing around his three-section staff and made a war cry. He then ripped the heart of the Demon from behind and proudly displayed his supposed-victory. "See? One hit."

The Demon looked back to see its attacker right as Elaine was about to warn Ban "No, Ban! The Demon has more than one hea-" before the large monster fired a beam from its eye that sliced through Ban's arm and pierced Elaine's stomach without its victims' even realizing it.

"Ba..." Elaine trying to call out his name before collapsing.

"Ela..." Ban tried to call hers too before suffering massive blood loss.

As they lay severely wounded, Elaine tried to call out Ban and weakly handed over the cup. "Ban...Ba..n! Ta...Take the water..Please..drink" The fairy lost control of the branch carrying the cup before Ban managed to grab it.

_Ela...ine,_ a wounded Ban said in his heart as Elaine can read what he says in his heart. _Drink all...of the water...in.. the cup. You...need to live!_

Elaine shook her head in disapproval but Ban insisted. _I'm..no good. I don't..even have the strength..to drink it. ..That's why..you should.. _The fairy reluctantly lifted the cup and began to drink all its contents till the very last drop. _There...you go_, Ban mentally thanked her for listening to him in his last moments before death.

But Elaine had other plans: she intends to transfer the Fountain's everlasting waters into Ban to become immortal instead of her..but before she can do that, the Demon made a huge stomp on the ground, sending the fairy flying. And when she crashed, Elaine realized her mistake: she gulped down the Fountain's waters intended for Ban right into her throat and her wounds healed right away, fully becoming an immortal! The Demon unintentionally fulfilled Ban's wish for Elaine to drink the entire cup to save her life.

_N-no! No! No! No! This can't be! This can't be happening! I'm supposed to give Ban the cup's waters not me! Why?! _Elaine was shocked and panicked that her plan to save Ban backfired and became immortal herself. Before she can panic further, Elaine saw the Demon about to pounce on Ban's body and horribly tear him to pieces and swiftly reacted to get Ban to safety. This puzzles the Demon of its missing prey for a while.

_Good girl Elaine. Now get out of here while you still can! _as the human bandit tells Elaine to escape but the fairy felt rage within her towards the Demon, turning to Ban and said, "Ban, hold on a little longer, it'll take a while" The Demon wasted no time as it lunged its deadly claws on the fairy only to be countered by a large tree branch resulting one of its fingers broken but its brute force managed to break through the tree barrier and gravely wound Elaine but it quickly healed thanks to her newly-acquired immortality.

Telekinetically lifting Ban's three-section staff with a lift of her finger, Elaine angrily yelled with her tears flowing at the demonic being. "You..you killed Ban and now I'M GONNA KILL YOU MONSTER!" Then the brutal battle between the fairy and the Demon exploded as both combatants fought with everything they got and no holding back of their immense powers both suffering heavy fatal injuries during the entire battle, causing resulting colossal damage in the Forest of the Fairy.

In the aftermath of the battle, Elaine successfully killed the Demon, leaving its grotesquely-dismembered corpse behind while her seriously grave wounds healed quickly as if nothing happened to her with few remaining pieces of her dress remaining. Returning to Ban, Elaine tried to tend to his wounds but the man spoke to her in his heart. _Hey, Elaine. You're an idiot. I told you to escape but you had to stay and fight that monster. Look at you you almost look like Swiss cheeese!_

"I'm sorry Ban. But if I left you, that monster would have make you its human sandwich by now!", Elaine retorted of his berating. An immobile but still barely alive Ban smiled and later coughed in blood, alarming Elaine.

"Ban, stay with me!" the fairy visibly panicked of her human friend's serious condition. _It's okay Elaine. At least that you lived. And..now that I know you're alive, I caaan goo and rest in peace _Ban mentally told her in his heart, but Elaine started to cry. "Please Ban don't die on me! I've always wanted to be with you. I don't want to be alone again..Please..don't leave me alone, Ban. I beg of you" as she pleaded Ban not to die.

_I was happy Elaine for being the first person to accept me who I am..Go to the world I told you about in my stories and see it for yourself, got it?... _Ban happily said to Elaine in his heart during the last moments of life. _Hey..Elaine..can you do that for me.._

"Yes..Ban! I will! I lo.." Elaine complied to Ban's last wish but was cut off by his death. Elaine is now alone again in the world as the man whom she grown to have feelings for is now gone from this world as she shed her tears of grief and sadness. She later used her magic to preserve Ban's deceased body then placed it somewhere no one can find and desecrate his tomb with the name placed on it: "Ban". She also kept the almoca seed with her to plant it later when she felt like it.

Some time later after that.

"Criminal, name Elaine!", a voice yelled. That voice soon revealed to be the judge of the human kingdom. Elaine was under the custody of the kingdom of Liones carefully guarded by surrounding Holy Knights with chains in place of her hands after she willingly surrendered to a group of partolling Holy Knights sent to investigate the large black clouds of smoke over the fairy nation despite the treaty between two races to not cross each other's borders back at the ruins of the Fairy King's Forest.

"To satisfy your own greed, you destroyed the Forest of the Fairy King who had an alliance with us, and took the Fountain of Youth for yourself. In addition you betrayed your own country and your duty as the Guardian Saint! For your sins, you shall be sentenced to death!", the judge made his verdict of Elaine's sins.

The captain of the executioner Holy Knights approached Elaine and asked, "Any last words?"

"Last words eh? Well then, do you have ale? I would like to try it myself" Elaine playfully replied much to the Holy Knights' deadpanned of the fairy's last words.

And this is what happened to Elaine.

_Present Day_

Returning from reality, Elaine sat back on the wall and wiped away some few tears in her eyes. She brushed off the dust from the book revealed to be Ban's old ale label collection, her only memory of the good 7 seven days together with the man who changed her life. She began to read the halfway of the book she hadn't finished yet 20 years ago with the light provided by the cell's small window.

Elaine continued reading the pages of the book until the cell's doors opened.

Realizing this, she groaned of the same old routine performed again and said "Another execution again? You humans are certainly stubborn and foolish after all. Huh?" Elaine expecting the knights preparing another means of execution only see a short scruffy-haired blond boy with simple regal knight clothes, carrying a dragon-shaped sword on his back.

"A kid?" Elaine said in confusion.

"Elaine the Undead Fairy, you're coming with me." the blond boy demanded.

"What?!" Elaine exclaimed.

A young man demanding the immortal fairy to come with him! What does this mean? What is his motive? Find out in the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Author's Note: All done, oh well in this AU story it's a What If story.**

*** Elaine accidentally drank the contents of the Fountain's waters intended for Ban when the Demon stomped its foot pushing her back and gulped it when she crashed.**

*** After gaining immortality, Elaine fights and kills the Demon in a bloody battle.**

*** Elaine is imprisoned for her sin of greed by the kingdom of Liones in behalf of the fairy nation who believed her to be responsible for the forest's destruction since she was the only survivor left in the scene of the crime.**

*** I might add the possibility of Elaine make her first try of ale just to sate her curiosity of it and ended up being drunk in her first drink. LOL.**

* **I based it off from Nanatsu no Taizai Side Story: Bandit Ban, so disclaimers it belongs to Nakaba Suzuki**

*** In the next chapter, Elaine joins the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed, turns to human form for the first time based from a female Holy Knight who died in an ambush or battle for a long period of time like King and Helbram for example, wears her full body armor with unique helm in human form, and has a Sacred Treasure of her own (I might think of a name lately probably base it off from the Arthurian weapons)**

**Enjoy the story! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter's finally here and I would like to thank 15sok and Chizakura Rakuen for the liking of this AU story of mine. Made me feel happy and cry tears of joy! :') No really I am. Ok, in this chapter, it will be all about Elaine's initiation into the Seven Deadly Sins by Bartra Liones, the king of Liones and Great Holy Knight Zaratras and meeting of her fellow Deadly Sins**.

**Anyways enjoy the chapter! ;)**.

**Disclaimer: I don't Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Following the blonde kid with a dragon-shaped sword inside the castle leaving behind her cell, Elaine thought out loud to herself _I don't know what's going on but what does this kid want with me? And did he just call me 'The Undead Fairy'? Is that what the humans call me now? *sigh*_. While walking, the blonde kid spoke to the immortal fairy.

"My name is Meliodas by the way", the kid said.

"Elaine, but you already knew name", the immortal fairy gave hers to Meliodas. _And that nickname too._

"Do you know why you're here?", Meliodas asked.

"To be executed, but then again it won't work because I'm immortal?", Elaine replied with sarcasm.

"Nope, it's the king of Liones himself who sent me for you to meet with him and a group of special people you would like to meet", the young man replied.

"Ehh?!", the former Guardian Saint exclaimed. _The king of the human kingdom? The human kingdom who made an alliance or rather a non-aggression pact with my brother the Fairy King to foster peace between humans and fairies? But what does he want from me? Is it something to do with my sins or other motives I do not know of. And a group of 'special' people Meliodas mentioned I wonder. At least it's better with company than being alone_.

As they walked although the immortal fairy simply floated in the air, Elaine tries to read Meliodas' mind but what she saw in his heart was great darkness and terrifying power within the young man that unnerved her greatly but managed to look into short glimpses in his heart, Elaine saw person, a beautiful person with brown hair a part of it covers her right side of the face in armor dying in a tearful Meliodas' arms.

_This woman might be someone Meliodas greatly cares and loved. He shed tears of grief when she died in a battle perhaps. I wonder if I have died and Ban would be alive by now and shed tears for me 20 years ago_. Elaine can no longer wish to look into heart any longer as she had enough heart-reading for today.

Approaching the door, Meliodas and Elaine entered a room where there are people waiting for them. In there, a tall elderly man with a strong build of his age appearing that it remained untainted by age, wearing a crown and royal clothes, and a large imposing man with long flowing hair in full body armor complete with cape and his sword and shield in place.

"Ah ser Meliodas, it's good of you to come with our friend lady Elaine", the large knight greeted Meliodas as the two approached them.

"Indeed ser Zaratras. Elaine, I am King Bartra Liones, 11th king of the Kingdom of Liones", the elderly king greeted Elaine with courtesy and respect.

"I am Zaratras, Great Holy Knight the supreme commander of the kingdom's order of Holy Knights", the Great Holy Knight gave his introductions as well. _Holy Knights... Powerful human knights who are guardians of the human realm called Britannia and said to possess magic that transcends man's knowledge imbued in their bodies. Long before my brother disappeared, I recall that there were Holy Knights from different human kingdoms attempted to invade the Fairy King's Forest. They're powerful I admit it but they were no match against my brother's formidable powers at that time until the non-aggression pact between two races was signed_, she thought recalling back what she know about them 700 years ago as scenes of her brother easily beating legions of attacking Holy Knights even the strongest ones among them and playing around with them like no big deal began to appear in her mind. "You already met ser Meliodas am I right?", Zaratras asked, snapping Elaine back to reality.

"Uh yes, I knew his name Lord Zaratras. But Your Highness and Lord Holy Knight, may I ask why am I brought here by any chance?", Elaine asked the king and the Great Holy Knight after politely bowing down with respect. Meliodas can only watch and stood by silently.

"Yes, ahem. Elaine, we have brought you here today to give you a chance." King Bartra said.

"A chance of what?", the immortal fairy asked.

"To become a knight in service of the kingdom in return for full pardon of your crimes. You'll be part of the Seven Deadly Sins", Zaratras explained to Elaine, answering her question._ A knight? Ban tells me about them wearing shiny armor and their weird looking helms and wielding weapons with power just like Ban's I'd never thought of becoming a knight_, Elaine thought.

"And I'm the captain of the unit as well. You'll obey whatever orders I give you Elaine", Meliodas said with thumbs up at the immortal fairy leaving her deadpanned of his words. _This little midget is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? He's so carefree. _

"What are the Seven Deadly Sins?", Elaine asked with curiosity of the group's name.

"An independent group of knights whose grievous crimes that represent the seven sins and each of them possessed great powers and abilities that will serve the kingdom of Liones better. They're completely different from the Holy Knights due to independent status. I will be tasked to serve as your superior to give you combat missions to accomplish and to train you in terms of swordsmanship, skills and 'The Way of the Knight' and Captain Meliodas here will lead you in battle and obey his orders", the Great Holy Knight explained. Meliodas gave thumbs up again. _Definitely so carefre_e, Elaine thought right.

"We would want you to become part of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed due to your past crimes related to that sin as redemption of your sins and turn over a new leaf as a knight of the kingdom. This also includes your formidable abilities that once made you Guardian Saint of the Fairy King's Forest on par with the Fairy King himself whose power is able to defeat even some of the strongest Holy Knights in Britannia", the king said.

_So I will be in a group of seven powerful knights serving the human kingdom in exchange for redemption of my crimes, but I didn't actually did that it was that fatass demon but no one would believe me anyway. *sigh* Humans can be thick-skulled sometimes like Ban told me back then. Better than being back at the cell, _Elaine thought. "So will you accept the offer or no?", Meliodas extending his hand to Elaine with King Bartra and Zaratras looked on.

_Go out and see the world like I told you in my stories Elaine. Will you do that for me? _Ban's last words ringed in Elaine's mind and after a short pause, the immortal fairy took the Seven Deadly Sins' captain's hand and shook in agreement. Zaratras unsheathed his sword and called Elaine, "Elaine, kneel" The immortal fairy landed on her feet and knelt before the Great Holy Knight.

"By the power and authority vested in me by the king of Liones, I hereby declare former criminal Elaine to be inducted in the Seven Deadly Sins as the Fox's Sin of Greed in redemption of her past crimes", the Great Holy Knight declared. The immortal fairy, formerly known to be the Guardian Saint of the Fairy King's Forest, is formally knighted as one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Fox's Sin of Greed with a fox symbol imprinted on her left hand by Meliodas himself. _Hmm so this is a "tattoo" Ban told me about_, Elaine thought as she looked her hand.

King Bartra and Meliodas seemed placed and formally welcomed her warmly and Elaine decides that humans may not be so bad after all. Then the king spoke, "Well then, let's go meet the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, shall we?" Zaratras and Meliodas nodded while Elaine felt nervous meeting the other five members of the Seven Deadly Sins themselves.

As they moved on to the large quarters of the castle, Elaine followed the elderly king, the Great Holy Knight and the blonde midget captain of the Sins where the other five Sins were standing by, waiting for their final member to complete their group. There was a gigantic brown haired woman , a stout fat man with messy brown hair, a huge armored man with facial features unknown, a slim dark grey haired woman wearing some sort of regal armor with a battle dress, and finally a tall armored silent figure with face completely covered by his helm he wore.

Upon looking at them, Elaine looks in awe and wonder of her new comrades after the king, Zaratras and Meliodas got their attention. _So these guys are the Seven Deadly Sins I'm in now. I won-_.

"Elaine, is that you?!", the fat man yelled at her as he flew at her.

"What? _The fat man can fly despite his weight and how did he know my name?!_", the immortal fairy exclaimed.

"It's been so long and I haven't seen you for quite a long time, sister! (_sobbing madly_) Anyway, how did you ended up here and what did you do in the human realm?! I want to kn-oomph!", the fat knight said, demanding answers from a surprised Elaine before being smacked hard in the face by Meliodas who immediately deduced what he was going to ask the immortal fairy first instinct and crashed into the floor, knocking down assemblies of weapons and armory. This relieved Elaine shortly after that outburst. "Ow that hurt captain! why did you do that for?!", he asked while placing his hand on his bruised cheek.

"King, did you forget Law #3: 'A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin.' remember?", Meliodas replied, reminding the fat man, named King about the one of the Seven Deadly Sins' seven laws that is required to abide so far by all members.

"Wait what is that law?" Elaine asked Meliodas but a dark-grey haired woman in a battle dress replied "It's one of the seven laws we Sins must abide at all times, Elaine and King here seems to forget about them when he saw you. I wonder why. My name is Merlin by the way. The Boar's Sin of Gluttony."

"King, as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins you must remember our group's laws and follow them. That is a simple task. And to introduce myself to our new member, Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed I am Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust", a booming yet emotionless voice that came from the huge armored figure said.

"Yeah King, you shouldn't make captain angry if you do that Kyaah! Captain is so cute and the best! Name's Diane, Serpent's Sin of Envy", the brown-haired giantess childishly spoke in a loud voice.

"And that old guy over there, that's Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride. Doesn't talk much.", Meliodas explained to Elaine of Escanor's disturbing silence. Escanor nodded at the immortal fairy, creeping her out.

"And I'm King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth", the fat man introduced himself before floating himself back up. _Definitely living up to his title_, Elaine though upon seeing King's laziness to use his legs to get up. "Do you not even remember me your own brother?", he asked while approaching her, bewildering the others on what the fat man is talking about.

"No, why?", Elaine awkwardly asked, never had a clue what King is talking about. She never met him in her life not since Ban 20 years ago.

"Look harder", the fat man insisted. Deciding to comply, Elaine took one long look at King and for a few moments, her eyes bulged in shock when she realized a similarity of her brother, the Fairy King with King himself. His hair and his face, although different. The scrawny kid and the fat man.

"B-b-bro-big brother!?", the immortal fairy exclaimed in shock to see her dear brother again after 700 years not since he left the Fairy King's Forest to rescue Helbram and his friends but never came back...and he's the reason why she became lonely for so long until Ban came along to lift her spirits but died in an unfortunate encounter with the Red Demon 20 years ago, leaving her lonely again. But now she is relieved and happy to see her brother once more.

"Bingo! You remember me sis! Waah!", King cried in joy and hugged his sister so tight that she nearly can't breathe. King Bartra, Zaratras, Meliodas and the other Sins either snigger, chuckle or laugh at this touching sibling reunion but Gowther's laugh seemed creepy behind his helm and Escanor remained silent.

"Okay, okay, it's great to see you again! Brother, you can let go of me now! C-can't breathe..", Elaine nearly suffocated by her dear brother's hug, her cheeks turning red then purple from the hug's tightness and King immediately let go of her, allowing her to breathe properly again. _I may be immortal but I think might end up dead suffocating by my brother's bear hug! I guess Grizzly's Sin of Sloth definitely suits him!_, Elaine thought as her cheeks returned to normal coloring relieved from pressure.

"Ahem. Now that you two have a sibling reunion. Please King remember Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins even if you're family. Law is a law. I don't even need to use my authority as the king to remind you that ", King Bartra told the two fairies after interrupting them. _It would seem that the Fairy King and the Guardian Saint are now in the Seven Deadly Sins. I never thought they'd meet each other again in this unexpected turn of fate_, the king thought. Meanwhile, King reluctantly agreed and decided to leave his curiosity of his dear sister's crimes for now and Elaine seemed nervous of the rules of the group she's in now.

"Don't worry Elaine, we'll provide you a book containing the Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins for you read and understand the rules better and also we can be great friends too", Merlin said winking at her.

"Thanks", Elaine said gratefully to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony although slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey Elaine! Try to change into your human form!", Diane excitingly asked her new friend.

"Uh why?", Elaine wondered.

"Because I want to see how cute and pretty you look like in your human form. King here claims that his human form is a sign of respect to humans rather than a disguise", Diane elaborated with King raising his thumbs up with a smile and small sparkles appearing around him for no reason at all. _Where the heck did that come from and why did he choose the fat form?_, Elaine deadpanned thought.

"Not only that sometimes it's a good experience to know what's like to be a human, being able to walk, to socially interact with people and also swing a sword with your own hands unlike fairies who are known to be culturally and socially isolated from the outside world", Gowther emotionlessly said.

Uhh, I don't know.." Elaine faced hesitation to transform into a human form. Fairies are known to possess transformation that allows them to become humans to blend in and it requires a lot of willpower to retain such form however greatly limits their true powers but she doesn't feel like to.

"Please...", Diane pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Elaine could not resist the giantess' pleas and decided to do it anyway. In a puff of smoke, Elaine transformed into a teenager version of herself in her 20s with a pretty face, long hair and a normal amount of cleavage, still wearing her jail clothes. Suddenly, Elaine collapsed on the floor as her legs felt wobbly and is not used to walking as fairies simply fly around.

"Looks like you need to get used to walking sis", King commented as he helped Elaine up to her feet.

"I guess I better be" Elaine thanked her brother for helping her up and get back on her feet. Diane squealed of Elaine's cuteness and described hers to be much better than King's much to his displeasure.

"Now that's settled. Elaine, we will meet up on the training grounds with Great Holy Knight Zaratras for training and drilling first thing in the morning after breakfast and if you have time come with me to the armory, we might find you an armor of your size at least in your human form and a custom-made helm of your choosing", Meliodas said.

"Or I could show you around the capital of the kingdom to see human civilization looks like", Merlin said if it catches Elaine's interest.

Elaine smiled with an "okay" look and muttered, "Guess I can finally taste that ale I wanted so long after being in jail for 20 years".

"Since the Seven Deadly Sins are finally assembled and already got to know each other, you're all dismissed and return here tomorrow for Zaratras' training after bed and breakfast", King Bartra said. The Sins nodded as they leave the chambers heading someplace elsewhere on their own free time and soon Great Holy Knight left too probably to resume his duties. "Don't worry Elaine, we'll provide you a room, a new wardrobe suited for you, and whatever you needed", the king continued when he saw Elaine's worried look before leaving to attend to his family.

"Thank you Your Highness", Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed still in her human form said with gratitude as she left the room with her brother helping her walk along the way. _Ban, I guess I'm really off to see the world you told me so much about_, she thought, smiling which was noticed by King wondering why was his sister smiling about.

Elaine, former Guardian Saint now becomes the Fox's Sin of Greed. Now her adventures to the human world with her new friends and fellow comrades, the Seven Deadly Sins begins...

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapter is finally done and I'm up to make another one involving Elaine's first taste in human civilization involving drinking ale she wanted to try so badly and end up drunk lol and training with her fellow Deadly Sins to know The Way of Knight and how to wield a weapon in human form under Great Holy Knight Zaratras!**

**About Escanor, since he hasn't yet made his debut in Nanatsu no Taizai yet in a flashback chapter I can only see him as a silent type, therefore until he make his debut probably in mid- or late-100 chapters later, I'll have to make him a Snake Eyes-type character in this story. A silent but deadly knight. lol seemed fitting for the Lion's Sin of Pride. Also I hope his wanted poster is accurate albeit different 10 years later unlike some other Sins.**

**For Elaine's Sacred Treasure, since I feel conflicted on what will be her weapon and I decided to not have canon Ban's Sacred Treasure in this story just to stand out, I would like for you guys to put up suggestions and opinions of what will be her ST (Sacred Treasure) anything from the medieval myths or whatever you can think of. Something that suits her power. I would love to hear them out. And also the armor and helm of Elaine too, I don't know what it'll be. Including her power, I don't know what will be her OOC's power since I don't want her to have Ban's "Snatch" power since she doesn't have his habit of stealing. So help me guys.**

**Don't forget to review, so I can listen your suggestions, advise, and criticism so I can make the story much better. And thank you 15sok and ****Chizakura Rakuen for the support of my fanfic! Nanatsu no Taizai is the best manga and anime series I ever had in my life! **

******Enjoy the chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back and the new chapter is here already for "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed" fanfic. Thanks for the suggestion 15sok! Took some time to write this chapter due to writer's block. Ugh! I hated the writer's block! In this chapter, Elaine gets to interact with humans in the kingdom of Liones and do some childish antics. lol**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai or its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the midst of the morning, Elaine woke up in her new chambers as provided by the king of Liones. Moderate but accommodating, the room she lives in now after she left her cell ended up joining the Seven Deadly Sins and had her only stuff, the ale collection book brought in last night. The immortal fairy lazily got out of her bed and headed a place for what the humans call a bathroom for a shower. Fairies never had one of those things in the Fairy Realm but while in human forms, it's necessary to have proper hygiene as Elaine did. She considers her brother King but doubts if he ever _really _took a shower since he smells musty. _Ugh..I rather not think about that_, Elaine nauseatingly thought of her brother's smell.

After a shower, Elaine put on a casual regal knightly attire fitting her human form's size. The attire consists of a long-sleeved shirt and a average sized dress lower in her knees and has pants too, including shoes. She even helped herself with her hair almost resembling that of a person in captain Meliodas' memories. All set, the Fox's Sin of Greed cheerfully heads out of her room to meet the rest of her fellow Deadly Sins for breakfast and then training under Great Holy Knight Zaratras. _Alright Ban, I'm off to see the human world you talked so much about!_, she merrily thought.

As she heads to the meeting place, Elaine greeted the Holy Knights and other regular knights passing by in a cheerful way all the while flying and running energetically and playfully. All those she passed by are either surprised or bewildered by her antics. "Hello sers! Good morning!" The immortal fairy playfully greeted as she jumped at the trio of Holy Knights to keep going. They barely reacted to the moment she jumped.

"Whoa! Who the heck is that?", a Holy Knight whose helm resembles a wolf's head, wearing full armor with a fur-themed cape and has a sharp longsword sheathed on the side of his left waist said. He dodged the moment Elaine jumped through him.

"Dunno Robb, she looks like some new Apprentice Holy Knight. Who can blame her? It's youth, recruits tend to be very motivated when it comes to training to become Holy Knights like us. Hehehe", a female Holy Knight whose helm resembling a flaming stag with visor open to reveal her beautiful face, streaks of black hair albeit small greyscars on her left cheeks, wearing a full body armor with battle dress and wielding a glowing flaming sword, spoke in a playful manner.

"Hey wait a minute. Shireen! Robb! Take a look on the girl's left hand! It looks like a fox.", a large Holy Knight whose helm looking like a battle tower, wearing a very heavy looking armor, holding a large battle-mace/hammer hybrid weapon and a massive shield that has a symbol of the griffin exclaimed after taking a look at a running and flying Elaine.

The two Holy Knights took one glance on Elaine's left hand and exclaimed. "Y-you're right Grenn! That is a tattoo of a fox! So that means..that young lady who passed, I mean jumped by us is the Fox's Sin of Greed?! One of the Seven Deadly Sins!? An independent group of knights recently formed by the king himself?!" Elaine turned around and giggled like a child, showing her fox tattoo leaving the trio of Holy Knights: Robb, Shireen and Grenn bewildered with deadpanned expression behind their helms. _This one is so childish for a Fox's Sin of Greed_, the trio thought together.

As the immortal fairy continued on her way, she eventually collided with another Holy Knight in copper-colored armor with a cape wearing a helm resembling a demon of some sort and wields a deadly scimitar when she turned right and crashed. The Holy Knight was stumbled by such a sudden impact and fell on the floor. Same goes for Elaine who didn't expected that and mentally blames herself for being so careless.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry ser! Let me help you up!", the Fox's Sin of Greed exclaimed when she realizes her mistake and offered a hand to get the Holy Knight up.

"Don't worry kid. Accidents happen all the time. Thanks for the help by the way. You need to be more cautious when running around the halls. Someone might get hurt if you keep this up now", the Holy Knight spoke in a gruffy voice. _He must be an old geezer_, she thought when she heard the elderly man's voice behind his demonic helm.

The elderly Holy Knight took a look at Elaine and notices her fox tattoo in her left hand and asked. "Hmm...so you're one of the Seven Deadly Sins, huh young lady?"

"Uh, y-yes Lord Holy Knight. The Fox's Sin of Greed. Elaine", the immortal fairy said, her face reddened with embarrassment of her childish behavior.

The Holy Knight seemed tensed when he heard her name as if he knew her before but remained calm and composed. "One of the Seven Deadly Sins huh? Hmmm...interesting. Well, then if you pardon me Lady Elaine. I must be off to attend matters with Lord Hendriksen personally. Well see ya aroound!", the elderly Holy Knight playfully spoke as he left. _Huh? He seemed quite youthful for an old geezer like him but for some reason, I feel there's an odd familiarity with him but I can't figure it what_, Elaine thought curiously after the enigmatic Holy Knight left.

Shaking her head to clear off her doubts, Elaine continues on her way, deciding to behave and walk normally after accidentally bumping into an elderly Holy Knight due to her childish antics and nearly embarrassed herself in front of the humans because of that as she continued walking, Elaine passed by a large portrait, portraying the image of an ancient war between the Four Races (Humans, Giants, Fairies and Goddess Clans) and the Demon Clan three thousand years ago.

After long moments of walking, Elaine realizes that she is lost within the castle! _Oh no! I'm lost. Great, the Fox's Sin of Greed got herself lost in the castle? That'll go great for human humor. I'm getting hungry an-_, the Fox's Sin of Greed mentally panicked, having lost her way inside the castle with no directions to the rendezvous point but was interrupted by a group of kids playing in the castle's halls. Three boys and three girls.

Among the three boys, one has a salmon pink hair, the other blond and the last black and among the girls, one has silverly white hair, the other violet and the last indigo. _Children?_, the immortal fairy thought seemingly lost her hunger for a while when she saw them playing something a noble knight defending his fair maiden against a dragon or a monster. One of the children noticed Elaine and exclaimed in excitement. "Oh hey everyone! A Holy Knight!"

That got the others' attention and gathered around Elaine, feeling again embarrassed this time around children who asked her a lot of questions that she could not have the time to think of an answer. The silver-haired girl notices Elaine's fox tattoo in her left hand and asked. "Uhh..miss. Are you..one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

"Y-yes", Elaine stammeringly replied.

This shocked the other children and spoke in different reactions.

"WHAT?!"

"Awesome!"

"You're the Fox's Sin of Greed!"

"You look pretty!"

Barraged by the children's words and compliments, Elaine once again reddened with embarrassment which made look more adorable and cute if Ban had lived and ever saw that so much that she was about to lose control of her willpower maintaining her human form and revert back to her original form but luckily she didn't as the kids spoke.

"Your dad is so cool Gil! Him having to lead the Seven Deadly Sins and all! Awesome!", the blond haired kid said.

"Uncle Zaratras is so awesome!", the black haired boy commented.

"I know Hauser. Griamor. Someday we are gonna be Holy Knights just like my dad and uncle Dreyfus too!", the pink-haired boy named Gil proclaimed. The boys were filled with determination and enthusiasm of their goal in life.

_So those three boys are sons of the Holy Knights and the other three must be the princesses of the kingdom_, Elaine thought right.

"I wanted to become a Holy Knight too but father didn't let me use a sword", the violet hair girl spoke in a disappointed expression, feeling jealous of how the boys wanted to become Holy Knights and her father didn't allow her to hold a sword.

"Veronica, you are a princess of the kingdom of Liones. You should be acting like a proper lady", the indigo-haired girl said.

"Easy for you Margaret! It's not fair! There are women in the Holy Knights too you know! It's not fair not at all!", the violet-haired girl named Veronica complained of her status and Margaret looks on with a sweat-drop expression. _Poor girl. Maybe I should try to ask King Bartra about this on some other time later on_, Elaine thought, feeling pity for Veronica who desired to wield a sword nothing more. She felt a tug on her side as Elaine looked down to see the silverly white-haired girl innocently looking at her. _Strange. I felt quite a large amount of power within this little girl. I wonder what it was_, she thought after feeling an aura from the little girl.

"M..my name is Elizabeth and what's yours?", the silverly white haired girl asked.

"Elaine", the immortal fairy replied.

"Lady Elaine, can we be friends?", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes of course. We could be great friends Princess Elizabeth!", Elaine merrily said which made the little princess happy.

Suddenly a loud growl came from Elaine's stomach and the children heard it, staring at the Fox's Sin of Greed. Elaine blushed with embarrassment again. "Are you hungry?", Gil asked.

"Y-yes. But to tell you the truth. I'm lost and I don't know the way around the castle", Elaine replied in a shamed voice in front of the kids. A slight blush on her cheeks appeared again, earning the kids' sympathy.

"If you are lost then, we can help you. Since you're hungry, we can lead you to where the Holy Knights eat and drink when not in duty", Gil said, offering help to the Fox's Sin of Greed.

"Thanks, Gil right?", Elaine thanked the young boy.

"Yup, but you can call me Little Gil", the boy commented and continued "And my best friend is Hauser, my cousin Griamor and the princesses Margaret and Veronica" The kids waved at Elaine who then waved back.

Elaine followed the children who helped guiding her way around the castle until the destination has been reached. Seeing the fellow Sins again in the feasting hall, Elaine felt relieved and joined up with them. She thanked the children and promised that they'll meet again some time after they left to continue playing around the castle

"Yo, Elaine! You're late!", Meliodas commented sipping his ale.

"Sorry Me- I mean captain. I apologize for being late", Elaine spoke, almost addressing the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins by name, bowing apologetically. Meliodas didn't mind and accepted her apology.

"Let me guess you got lost didn't you?", Merlin asked with smirk on her face. The immortal fairy hung her head in embarrassment with her cheeks slightly blushed pink.

"Yes", she answered.

"Don't worry sis! I got lost too in my first time around the castle but don't worry you'll get the hang of it!" King exclaimed as he chugged down some ale down his throat.

"It's the first time for everything", Gowther emotionlessly commented, holding an ale mug in a size of his large armored fists. _Does Gowther ever take off his armor or at least his helm for once?_, the immortal fairy thought. And Escanor remained silent as ever. The visor of his helm has been removed but his face could not be seen as he ate and drank. _At least Escanor did the right thing._ Almost,Elaine thought right.

"Come on Elaine! Let's eat. We're having pork and ale!", Diane greeted her little fairy friend. Diane can only squat in the massive feast hall during a meal due to her size. While her fellow Sins enjoyed feasting and drinking, Elaine sat next to her brother and Merlin, then immediately hungrily stuffed food into her food, making her cheeks look like a squirrel eating nuts for the winter.

"Take it slow and easy, sis otherwise maybe you should be the Boar's Sin of Gluttony instead of the Fox's Sin of Greed. Hahaha!", King jokingly commented of his sister's sudden eating habit of hers while advising her at the same time. Embarrassed, the immortal fairy stopped herself and began to taking her eating easy and slowly as her brother advised. Elaine took a mug next to her plate and drank its contents. What she drank wasn't water, it was ale. It would that Elaine finally got to taste ale after 20 years of imprisonment and it gave her joy.

_So this is ale! Ban was right! It'd be a waste if I hadn't tried this! It tastes so good just as Ban told me about it! Might be from Bernia Village or maybe Aberdeen according to the ale collection book. Need to drink some more!_ Elaine continued to drink two or several more ale until she got drunk with her cheeks flushing red from the drinking. The Fox's Sin of Greed was about to drink another one until her brother stopped her.

"I think you have enough ale for today sis", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said.

"...Big brother, _hic! _One more _hic! hic! _drink.._hic! _Ale so.._hic! _good! _hic!_" Elaine drunkenly complained as she tried to wrest away the mug from her brother's grip to no avail. Shaking his head in disapproval and said.

"No sister. You need to at least restrain yourself from drinking too much"

Overwhelmed by the ale's influence, Elaine suddenly drunkenly yelled at her brother in anger. "SAYS THE FATASS OF MY BROTHER WHO DRINKS TOO! I'VE BEEN IN JAIL FOR 20 YEARS WAITING FOR THE DAY I GET TO TASTE THIS DELICIOUS ALE I'VE READ SO MUCH ABOUT WHILE IN PRISON AND NOW YOU TELL ME TO STOP?! NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA STOP DRINKING CAUSE IF YOU DO, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS OUTTA HERE!"

"Looks like maybe Elaine should be the Dragon's Sin of Wrath instead. Ni-shi-shi-shi", Meliodas jokingly commented when he noticed the immortal fairy's drunken outburst that scared the hell out of her big brother who's been sweating in fear and probably peed his pants.

"Oh leave her alone, King. It's Elaine's first time drinking and takes it like a man.", Merlin commented.

"A..aye", King muttered in fear of an angry drunken sister of his.

"Actually, Elaine is a female", Gowther logically stated with no emotion.

"It was just an expression Gowther! Where's your sense of humor?", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony spoke in annoyance of the Goat's Sin of Lust's Spock-like logical explanation.

Responding to Merlin's question, the large armored man put his hands and said "Wahahahaha" in a creepy emotionless booming voice, which seriously unnerves some of the Holy Knights who were eating and drinking nearby the Seven Deadly Sins, causing some of them to back away slowly much to Merlin's chagrin as she face-palmed although the other Deadly Sins didn't have much reaction to that laugh. Gowther's laugh seemed to have snapped Elaine out of her drunken state and placed her hands on her head to keep balance, having yet to recover from her drinking while drinking water given by her still-scared brother and mentally thinking, _That laugh was seriously creepy. At least I'm drunk anymore...until I drink again that is._

Entering the feast hall was Great Holy Knight Zaratras as the Holy Knights immediately got out from their tables and bowed down before the Great Holy Knight himself. The Seven Deadly Sins did the same too and Elaine was the last one to bow after shortly managing to keep herself sober from the drinking she experienced firsthand.

"Lord Zaratras", all the Holy Knights spoke in a respectful manner to the Great Holy Knight.

"Great Holy Knight Zaratras", the Seven Deadly Sins did the same thing.

"Arise, my fellow Holy Knights and continue feasting" Zaratras humbly spoke as he raised his hand to allow the Holy Knights who bend the knee to rise up. "Ah and you too Seven Deadly Sins rise up" he continued as he did the same thing and the Sins rose up from their kneeling. As the Holy Knights returned to continue their meals, Meliodas approached the Great Holy Knight and spoke.

"Yo, Zaratras! What's up?"

"Ser Meliodas, I have been looking for you and your group. The king wants to give you something and entrust them with your lives before we start our training and drills", Zaratras said. This got the Seven Deadly Sins' attention and made them curious of what the Great Holy Knight just said.

"What will the king give us Lord Zaratras?", Diane asked.

"It's the Sacred Treasures of course Lady Diane. All seven of them for each of you Seven Deadly Sins", the Great Holy Knight replied. Some of the Seven Deadly Sins were surprised of this sudden development: the king of Liones Bartra giving them sacred treasures which made Elaine curious. _Sacred Treasures? Is it some kind of treasure Ban told me about or are they special weapons of great power?_, she curiously thought.

The Seven Deadly Sins are going to have sacred treasures entrusted by the king of Liones himself and Elaine is going to have one herself...

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it! Anyways don't forget to review. In the next chapter, it'll be Elaine obtaining her sacred treasure along with her fellow Seven Deadly Sins.**

**As 15sok suggested, I got Elaine to meet young Elizabeth, Gilthunder, Margaret, Hauser, Veronica. As a bonus I added Helbram too but she didn't recognize him. Guila will come later with her father Dale. Dat moment of Dale saying his last loving words to his children in Gowther's illusion made me cry with the feels! :'( ****Veronica seemed quite a tomboy type since her father King Bartra doesn't approve of her tom-boyishness. Poor girl.**

**Elaine got her first drink on ale Ban told her about and gotten drunk! Hahaha, she went angry drunk on King for trying to stop her! Poor King XD**

**Thanks for your advice, AceStarKnight. Now you gave me an idea or two what will be Elaine's sacred treasure and her power too. Don't worry I won't let her lose her Sacred Treasure just like Ban did. That funny moment when he said "Mine was stoleeenn!" and King switched to his fat form and was like "WTF?!" hahaha priceless!**

**Btw I named some Holy Knights in reference to the characters, both dead or still alive, and other stuff related in George R.R. Martin's "A Song of Ice and Fire" novel series and "Game of Thrones" tv series, so disclaimer I do not own them either. They belong to GRRM and I don't care if he hates fanfiction. I mean what's the point of an author hating fanfiction made by those who love his/her works? Seriously, dude. Lighten up!**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up guys I'm back and thank you AceKnightStar and 15sok for the support and reviews for "Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed". I really appreciate when you liked the scene of a drunk Elaine. lol XD Anyways in this chapter, it'll be about Elaine getting her Sacred Treasure along with the rest of the Sins. Her Sacred Treasure is based from my crazy imagination! XD :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not Nanatsu no Taizai and its characters. They belong to Nakaba Suzuki, the awesome author of the series.**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Within a very large ancient storeroom underneath the castle, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras led the Seven Deadly Sins to that place after informing them that they'll be obtaining Sacred Treasures, uniquely powerful weapons and were regarded as the Liones Kingdom's treasures as he held a torch lighting the way within the darkness in the tunnels beneath while the Sins followed him.

"Um, where are going exactly Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras?", Elaine spoke that finally broke the silence.

Smiling, Zaratras replied. "Why to the royal storage room of course, Lady Elaine. It's where you Sins get your Sacred Treasures."

"So why did King Bartra entrust these to us?", Meliodas asked after hearing Zaratras talking about.

"The king believed that you seven might use these weapons wisely and use your powers to your full potential and you'll be surprised that they may be your trump card in the edge of battle. Trust me.", the Great Holy Knight explained. When they're at the door of the storeroom, Zaratras said.

Merlin muttered while levitating, "Trump card eh. Interesting."

Meanwhile, Escanor retained his silence while Gowther explained with no emotion again in a booming voice, "Sacred Treasures are of the kingdom's most valued treasures and are said to be the strongest weapons ever created in Britannia."

"And the king wants us, the Seven Deadly Sins to have these powerful weapons entrusted to us. Boy, the king has put a lot of faith in us if you know what I mean.", King commented.

When they finally arrived at the door of the storage room, Zaratras said, "Ah here we are. The royal storage room where Sacred Treasures are kept within the castle of Liones. Now shall we?"

The Sins nodded in agreement and entered the huge room together with the Great Holy Knight. Inside, King Bartra was waiting for them patiently with the Sacred Treasures in a proper display tables. "You're here, Lord Great Holy Knight and the Seven Deadly Sins. Welcome, welcome. Come in.", the king spoke with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yo Bartra! What's up?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath called out the king.

"Ser Meliodas. Good for you and the Sins to receive my summons and thank you Zaratras my trusted friend.", King Bartra said.

"So these are the Sacred Treasures", Elaine mumbled as she gazed upon seven of them one for each of the Seven Deadly Sins. The king of Liones made a mock cough to get their attention and said, "As you are all wondering why I have entrusted you seven of these Sacred Treasures, which I'm fully aware of. It's because I believe in you all seven of you who will soon become the greatest knights in Britannia. Now, choose your own Sacred Treasure that is compatible with your powers wisely."

As the Seven Deadly Sins made their pick of their own Sacred Treasures after sensing their powers compatibility resonating within them. They held onto the weapons and had different opinions towards their Sacred Treasures.

"Oh not bad. This dagger will do. Its weight looks fine and the sharpness is not bad either. This will give my Dragon Handle some time-off for now. Hmmm...", Meliodas commented on the quality of his Sacred Treasure while thinking. _And also make a lot of money if I sold this if I needed to fund my future business later on. Ni-shi-shi-shi. _The captain's mischievous smirk on his Sacred Treasure made Elaine feel uneasy after heart-reading him briefly. _I have a bad feeling about this whenever captain made that look._

"Now this is a weapon fit for a giant! I might impress captain with this warhammer, uh what did you call it Lord Zaratras?" Diane happily remarked on her newly-acquired Sacred Treasure and asked Zaratras about it.

"That is Gideon, a warhammer made for a giant. This weapon was found buried deep within the kingdom. It might be from the remnants of the Ancient War between the Four Races: humans, Giants, fairies and Goddesses and the Demon Clan three thousand years ago. So use it wisely Lady Diane" Zaratras explained to the Serpent's Sin of Envy.

"Okay Lord Zaratras!", the giantess playfully complied. _All for captain! Kyaah!_

"Wait a minute, this is Spirit Spear Chastiefol, a holy weapon crafted from the Sacred Tree found only in the Fairy Realm! How did it get here in the kingdom?", King exclaimed upon recognizing the Sacred Treasure's origins.

Bartra decided to explain to King, "King. This holy weapon Spirit Spear Chastiefol was given to us when the alliance between the kingdom and the Fairy King's Forest was made signed by you and my ancestors to show that there is no ill intent between humans and fairies. My grandfather, the 9th king of Liones told me that tale when I was a young lad and even showed me the fairy-crafted weapon personally."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Hehe my bad.", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said as he playfully scratched his head for forgetting for fairies have a different sense of time than the humans'. Elaine seemed to remember that event when the humans and fairies signed the alliance with Chastiefol given to the human kingdom and she was there to witness it along with King's best friend Helbram.

Merlin used her telekinesis magic to lift the crystal ball from its place and drew it towards her as her Sacred Treasure circled around her like a satellite orbiting a planet as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony remarked, "Such great Magic Power I sensed in this Sacred Treasure. My type."

Escanor on the other hand, lifted a giant axe with great ease as if it wasn't that heavy for the Lion's Sin of Pride and seemed to have taken a liking to it silently behind his helm.

Gowther picked up his Sacred Treasure and noted, "This is Sacred Treasure Twin-Bow Herritt, light element based bows. This will do well with my power." This would make the Goat's Sin of Lust appear like an armored giant magic archer.

For Elaine, she was drawn into a long greatsword and took it with her two hands. It's quite heavy and sharp but the Fox's Sin of Greed managed to lift it for a short while and it happens to possess magical runes inscribed into it. "What is this sword?", the immortal fairy wondered.

"That would be Hadhafang, a greatsword once wielded by Nimue, the Lady of the Lake who was a warrior knight maiden, believed to be part of the Goddess Clan since ancient times of Britannia which was later given to the kingdom many years later. The blade was said to be forged from holy steel by the Goddesses and has the ability to greatly harm demonic beings." Zaratras explained of her Sacred Treasure's origins.

"Hadhafang, huh" Elaine muttered upon looking upon the blade held in her hands. She silently gritted her teeth in anger, recalling 20 years ago about the encounter with the Red Demon and the death of Ban at the hands of that fatass abomination, wishing to kill every Demon she finds in the human world with her Sacred Treasure and she has plenty of time to do that. Her silent anger was soon interrupted by King Bartra's 'ahem' sound.

"Ahem. Now that the Seven Deadly Sins have your respective Sacred Treasures now. I would like to say...Good Luck and use them wisely"

"No problem, Bartra! You can count on us!" Meliodas proclaimed, showing his thumbs up as he placed his Sacred Treasure dagger sheathed on his waist-side in opposite of his dragon-shaped sword sheathed behind his back.

As for the other Sins, King put up his game face, holding his Spirit Spear Chastiefol proudly like a Fairy King should be. _I swear I'm never gonna see that face big brother made ever..again_, Elaine deadpanned thought.

Escanor silently nodded in approval with his fellow comrades, as he held on to his Sacred Treasure giant battle-axe with pride per to his title.

Merlin made a playful smirk, "This is gonna be fun" as she telekinetically held her Sacred Treasure crystal orb.

"Will do, Your Majesty!", Diane exclaimed, holding her Gideon in place.

"We, the Seven Deadly Sins, won't fail you Your Majesty", Gowther emotionlessly accepted.

Snapping back to reality, Elaine said, "What Gowther said. Let's go kick some ass!"

"Language, sister!", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth loudly commented with a mock gasp.

"Not so ladylike", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony snidely commented which Elaine took a slight offense.

"But first, training. I know some of the Sins may be experienced already in combat skills but some don't. Therefore, I will be in charge of in the training after a feast in lunchtime with captain Meliodas supervising" Zaratras said to the Sins. Elaine pathetically tried to lift her Hadhafang only to fail and bumped into the ground, embarrassing herself. _Especially her_, the Great Holy Knight mentally sighed.

"Roger that, Lord Great Holy Knight", all the Seven Deadly Sins complied.

"Very well then, let's head back up before you miss your feast. Meanwhile, I will attend to my beloved daughters. Until then.", King Bartra said as he was the first to leave the ancient storage room first. Zaratras followed the king, so did the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins.

As the other Sins left, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath suddenly stopped and called out to the immortal fairy. "By the way Elaine, there's something I wanted to tell you" Meliodas told the Fox's Sin of Greed who was following her big brother, getting her attention.

"What is it captain?", the immortal fairy asked.

Meliodas made a small but somewhat strong flick on her forehead and said, "Don't butt into my thoughts more often Elaine. That is rude. At least King has some manners." The flick on the head didn't actually hurt Elaine that much but it was more than enough for her to know that captain is aware of her heart-reading activities all along.

Reddened with embarrassment, Elaine placed her hands on a slightly bruised temple and exclaimed, "Is that what you want to tell me about?!"

"Yup", Meliodas mischievously commented with a grin on his face.

Humiliated and ticked off, Elaine's hands balled into fists, ready to give a mean smack in the face on Meliodas. "I'm gonna get you for this captaiiiinnn!", the Fox's Sin of Greed yelled which echoed within the underground sections of the castle heard by the occupants wondering who made that noise as the yellow haired midget quickly ran for his life from a comically-angry immortal fairy's wrath.

The Seven Deadly Sins have finally obtained their sacred treasures, especially Elaine. Now all that is left is the training under Great Holy Knight Zaratras very soon after a lunchtime feasting and drinking...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Elaine got her own Sacred Treasure including the rest of the Sins. Next chapter will be then her training with her fellow Seven Deadly Sins under Great Holy Knights. The three Holy Knights whose names are based from GRRM's ASOIAF/GoT (so disclaimer: I don't own them either) previously appeared in Chapter 3, I might have some fun with them in the upcoming chapter. Hehehe. **

**For the other Sacred Treasures which haven't yet made their debut, it'll be as they are now until Nakaba Suzuki named them. And about the origins of Diane's and Gowther's ST (Sacred Treasures), I'll let Nakaba Suzuki explain about them in his continuing arcs in Nanatsu no Taizai eventually. This includes how the Seven Deadly Sins got their Sacred Treasures if there were flashbacks later on after the Kingdom Infiltration arc hopefully. I don't know how did Chastiefol became part of the Liones Kingdom's treasures, so I'll put that filler explanation. I just hope the Sacred Treasures of Meliodas, Merlin and Escanor will be like what it supposed to look like in the manga and anime later on.**

*** Meliodas' dagger**

*** Diane's warhammer Gideon **

*** Elaine's long greatsword Hadhafang**

*** King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol **

*** Gowther's Twin-Bow Herrit **

*** Merlin's crystal ball**

*** Escanor's giant axe (The anime pretty convinced me that since one spear is enough)**

**Well if any of you guys want to name Meliodas', Merlin's and Escanor's Sacred Treasures in this story, be my guest. I would love to take your suggestions in your reviews. Any of them at all.**

**I did some little research about Hadhafang, it's an Elf-sword wielded by an Elven princess Idril passed on to her son Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell now passed on to her granddaughter Arwen who is now wife of Aragorn heir of Isildur and king of Gondor. So disclaimer, I do not own Lord of the Rings and any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works. They belong to the Tolkien Family. This Hadhafang in this AU fanfic is based from my crazy imagination. Took quite a lot of time trying thinking about it Hehe**.

**Don't forget to review. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
